Clef Leaf
Clef Leaf '(クレフリーフ) was the second major group from Label The Garden. The members were announced on December 23, 2016 originally with six members from SeeDream. Members :''Main Article: Clef Leaf Members Members at Time of Merger * Itabashi Kana (板橋加奈; '''Red) Leader * Sakashita Miyabi (坂下雅; Pink) * Ihara Kanami (伊原佳奈美; Blue) Sub-leader Former Members *Ueno Tsuyuha(上野露葉) (Left; January 6, 2017) *Kamiya Izumi (神谷泉水) (Graduated; October 29, 2017) *Yukishige Nana (幸重なな) (Left; June 19, 2018) History 2016 On December 9m it was announced on 14 Girl that Clef Leaf would be the second major label group from Label The Garden. The members would be announced on December 23 with members being selected from SeeDream. On December 23, it was announced that Clef Leaf would have its major debut on March 8, 2017 with the single Evergreen. The members were also announced with Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, Sakashita Miyabi being full members and Ueno Tsuyuha being a sub-member. 2017 On January 6, it was announced the Ueno Tsuyuha would resign from Clef Leaf and Label The Garden due to a social media scandal.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/817327712154984448 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-01-06. Clef Leaf performed at AKIBA Cultures Theater as part of the 2017 Newcomer performance. Clef Leaf would perform at AKIBA Cultures Theater every Tuesday from July 25 to August 22. On September 30, Clef Leaf had they're first one man live Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL. It was announced during the concert that Kamiya Izumi would graduate from Clef Leaf and Label The Garden on September 29, with her final performance being Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜. On October 31, Itabashi Kana was appointed as 2nd leader of Clef Leaf. On December 22, during the Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ concert it was announced that on March 21, 2018 Clef Leaf will release their second major single Everlasting First Kiss. 2018 On February 24, Clef Leaf and Shine Fine Movement, with special guest TOY SMILEY, held a joint concert together called SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND. On March 17, Clef Leaf will held a they're first concert in Fukushima called Clef Leaf in FukuCma!'' '' On May 27, it was announced that Clef Leaf would participate in a SHOWROOM audition Road to TIF 2018 ～Last Chance～. If they pass both rounds they will get to perform at the TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL in August, one of the biggest summer idol festivals. On June 10 it was announced that Clef Leaf has passed the first round and will move on to the second run which is set to take place July 12 to the 19. On June 19, it was announced via twitter that Yukishige Nana had left Clef Leaf. She had been on hiatus from activities since April 22 due to poor physical health."Label The Gardenより大切なお知らせ①" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-06-19. On July 19, the results of the Road to TIF 2018 ～Last Chance～ SHOWROOM audition were announced with Clef Leaf not making it to perform at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL. On October 2, it was announced that Clef Leaf would disband with the members joining a Fragrant Drive with the members of seeDream. The groups final concert as separate was Label The Garden's fall LTG Blooming Session, LTG Blooming Session in November Steps. Group Name and Theme Origin Clef Leaf's name is based off of the musical clef that indicates the pitch of notes and leaf. The group uses music and words as their theme. Discography Singles= ;Major Label Singles # 2017.03.08 Evergreen # 2018.03.21 Everlasting First Kiss |-|Original Songs= * 2018 Kinmokusei (キンモクセイ; Fragrant Olive) Works Magazines * 2017.02.25 bounce * 2017.02.20 CDJournal (March Edition) * 2017.02.10 MARQUEE Vol.119 * 2018.02.10 MARQUEE Vol.125 * 2018.03.25 bounce issue 413 Web * 2018.03.23 Ongaku Natalie * 2018.03.23 Music Voice * 2018.03.23 UtaTen TV * 2016-2018 Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety 14 ☆ Shoujo Funtou-ki! 〜Dai 2-shou Flower Notes Shidou〜 * 2017.02.21 IDOL♡Academy (K・U・T )ノBomb #23 * 2018.09.28- IDOL Document Variety ~Label The Garden☆Story~ Radio * 2017-2018 Girls Girls Girls=RED ZONE= Radio The Garden See Also * Clef Leaf Discography * Clef Leaf Members * Clef Leaf Concerts & Events * Gallery:Clef Leaf References External Links * Official Website Category:Clef Leaf Category:Label The Graden Category:2016 Units Category:Groups Category:Groups Featured in KawaiianTV Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Emerald Green Unit Color